


How to Distract Your Sharpshooter

by LemonSqueezy (Citrus_Delights)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Delights/pseuds/LemonSqueezy
Summary: Lance made a dangerous bet, which involved Shiro and he was bound to lose. The thing is, that it also ends up super smutty.Find out which holds up longer - The Sharphooter's concentration or his thirst.





	How to Distract Your Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh... so I was inspired by Jaspurrlock on Tumblr and one of their pics and actually wrote my first real smut so here goes - Have fun
> 
> http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/173234472687/shiro-whos-my-good-little-sharpshooter-bless

All this, just because Lance had not put a sock in it… or whatever else… 

No! He had to snap out of it. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at Shiro’s butt from high-above just yet. He was supposed to be on lookout, for invaders basically. They were expecting trouble and everyone trusted Lance to keep a lookout. 

He knew the situation was tense but his pants felt tight and he’d never managed to have worse timing for a badly placed bet before. That’s when he noticed a cloud of dust, in the corner of his eye and looked up to check it out. His visor was barely useful, it was way too hot and the whole landscape glowed in a bright red, just as life forms would have. Still, there was definitely something on the move out there somewhere.

While Lance was still trying to figure out what it was and whether this something was a threat or not he didn’t notice the lack of Shiro’s ass below, nor the shadow slowly creeping up on him. 

When he finally noticed a familiar weight on his lower back it was already too late. He was just about to turn, just for a moment, when he was stopped.

“Stay on task babe, or we might all die out here” the voice purred, the deep voice resonating within Lance’s abdomen. He swallowed and forced his eyes to the dust cloud in front of him. If the situation was that serious, where did the sudden change of mood come from? 

Maybe Lance was just imagining things, it was hot after all, and he’d been … frustrated for some time now. There was no way he would not take a situation like this seriously. Lance had to stay focused. 

So focused for a matter of fact that for a moment he didn’t notice that the hand formerly settled on his jeans had now crept under his shirt, massaging circles into his skin. Was … that a humming sound? While the other was slowly unbuttoning his pants.

“Shiro… What are you..” but he was cut off again. 

“Don’t worry about it, just concentrate on the task ahead”, he could basically hear the smirk in Shiro’s voice. This time he was sure. His mind had to be messing with him! 

After just three days and some weird wet dreams and fantasies he was already imagining things? Maybe he’d been in the sun for too long. That had to be it.

After three freaking days, three days of no… well he’d gotten some, his hand was a trusty companion, but basically three days of no Shiro which was way worse. ANYWAY, after three days of frustration, he had the audacity to ….Curse his mouth, curse bets, curse everything.

The hand on his back was now feeling up his front, way too close to where he actually wanted it. The one that had unbuckled his pants and now slowly pulled them off felt way too much like Shiro’s prosthetic. No way, this felt way to real, this wasn’t a dream, he was probably dead.

He swallowed again. “Concentrate!” The sun was burning down, and he was still fine but the heat that seemed to be emitting from within him seemed to outdo the sun by far. He tried to concentrate on his visor again.

The dust had still not settled and Lance still wasn’t sure what was moving towards them but the imaginative hands inside his boxer briefs really did not help him focus. Was he already half-hard? Half-hard? More like super hard. He was a hopeless case.

He could see something shimmering where the dust had been before but no way to tell if it was anything at all, he was about to alert Hunk anyway when a hand settled over his com: “If you want me to stop you just have to say so, Lance”

Wait so this wasn’t a dream? “No,” he said a little bit too loudly, “why would I?” he added more quietly this time. But what was Shiro doing? 

Apparently Shiro had taken that as the clue to start for real. Because Lance’s briefs now joined his pants and Shiro’s Galra hand had him panting in no time at all. It was slowly stroking his already hard cock. While the other had switched it up and was prepping him for what was to come. That was the main reason Lance lost that train of thought. He’d even brought lube.

Somehow Shiro’s last command stuck though and he ended up hyper focused on keeping his eyes out, his brain unable to process the two signals it was getting. One being – “Focus on the target”, the other – “Get fucked”.

How was his brain incapable of handling more than two things at once?

Lance constantly switched between focusing on the gun in his hands and the horizon as well as the hand slowly opening up his hole. But didn’t linger long enough to properly focus one.

Especially since Shiro’s human hand was now under his shirt again, adding a third focal point: his own nipples. He moaned, unable to suppress it anymore. He was just glad they’d opted for press-to-com instead of their usual helmet open-com system because that would have been embarrassing.

“So, you still concentrating on the target, cadet?” 

It took some time for Lance to register that he’d been asked a question and when he finally did he just stuttered: “Ah, yes, of c… yes very.. it’s there”

“Good, don’t let it out of your sight.” Lance couldn’t remember when Shiro had switched to his prosthetic and two fingers but they were in there and it was making him stutter even more. The dust was also still there. And now there was also a wet hot mouth on his neck. His eyelids fluttered shut and he forced them open just a moment later, the target! 

“Oh wow, now I know why you were late for breakfast…” the voice behind him chuckled and the fingers started scissoring movements. 

Had Lance not already been falling apart, he’d probably blushed much harder at the comment. Yes, he’d been desperate, having that kind of morning wood was hard enough but he’d had the undying need to finger himself right after waking up. And it was all Shiro’s fault, not his. Certainly not his.

He moaned again when Shiro added a third finger and curled them, testing how open he already was. Lance tried to push back on them but Shiro’s other hand was not at his hip, keeping him steady.

Lance had to really force himself not to let go of his gun. Why was he holding the gun while Shiro was fingering him. And why was he propped on some dusty wall… There was some logical explanation here but Lance wasn’t sure what it was.

Why did he even have to look for that stupid target? Who was the target? What was he doing here?

He was at this point of bliss where he’d lost control over his decision-making functions, not they’d let to the best possible decisions this far. And clung to his weapon for dear life. It might have looked like he would be able to shoot at any given time but he could have never found the trigger in this condition. His aim would have been off too.

“Who’s my good little sharpshooter?” Shiro’s finger had just pulled out and Lance could feel his dick lined up to his butt. He waited for a moment but when Lance did not seem to answer his grip on the other’s hip just tightened. 

He leaned forward slightly and his voice became more urgent: “What does my sharpshooter want, common tell me” he almost purred at the end, sending shivers down Lance’s back.

Still, unable to answer properly, trying to push back into Shiro he only came half-way back to his senses, when Shiro started playfully biting into his neck.

“I need….”

“Yes, babe…?” He must be grinning right now.

“Inside…”

“Tell me clearly, babe…”

Lance moaned when Shiro moved just that bit closer: “I need you inside of me, Shiro, fuck me, please” he was whining at this point, close to tears.

“With pleasure, dear.” 

That’s when he finally rocked forward, pushing himself in all the way on the first go. Without further ado, he pulled back out and started fucking Lance for real. Hard and steady. Lance only saw stars.

The dust cloud was forgotten and his gun was barely something to hold on to while being pushed over the edge. He would have been unable to help himself anyway. The teasing had been going on for way too long and Lance just needed to be filled up right now. 

Shiro was apparently happy to provide.

Lance came way too fast, Shiro shortly after, arm ready to hold Lance coming down from his high. The gun was soon put to the side, before Shiro cradled him in his arms and gently carried him into the shadow on the roof nearby. 

Shiro had been prepared because he put Lance down on a blanket and proceeded to clean up bevor planting a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips.

“You lost the bet babe.”

Lance just weakly growled in response but rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  
“Fuck bets…”

“Indeed,” Shiro smiled “Fuck bets.”


End file.
